


The Prince and the Pirate

by bansheee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: HPFT, Dialogue Heavy, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Underage Drinking - genre specific, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of pirates and princes, fate, and love at sea.</p><p>
  <em>Third place in MuggleMaybe's Happy and Gay challenge on HPFT and winner of the 2017 Hufflepuff Golden Chalice award for best lighter fic! </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Pirate

“A long time ago, on an isle surrounded by sea, there lived a magical prince—”

“Nooo!”

“Be quiet! Tell the story, Daddy.”

“We’ve heard this one like a million times before!”

“Shhh! Daddy, tell the story.”

“A long time ago, on an island surrounded for miles by sea, lived a magical prince at the top of a tower. The prince was a dashing blond lad known all across the land for the magic his family had. The prince, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was the sole heir to the throne and all the magic of the island. Prince Scorpius practiced magic every day to grow stronger and stronger so he’d be able to take over the throne.

“But magic was coveted by more than just the Malfoys.

“You see, all across the land surrounded by the sea were non-magic folk. Muggles. The royal family was worshiped by Muggles and elves and goblins and giants alike. Some sought to steal the magic, while others wanted the Malfoys to share the magic with the rest of the island.

“But none across all the lands coveted the royal family’s magic more than the Potters.”

“Daddy—”

“Shh!”

“The Potters were pirates that sought only to steal the Malfoy magic, along with everything else they could get their hands on. They were led by a wise, elderly _hero_ by the name of Harry. The Potters wanted to steal the Malfoy magic and spread it throughout the island; they wanted every creature to be able to hold a wand. Harry captained a ship that sailed around the lands with his two sons, James and Albus, pillaging goods to bring back to the townsfolk.

“You see though, where the Potters were known as heroes to the everyday folk, they were dirty pirate scum to people like the Malfoys. If the king and queen had their way, the Potters would be thrown in the dungeon and left to live out their days in solitude.

“But as all stories go, fate would change that very notion.”

“Dad, she’s asleep, can you tell a different story?”

“—mm not sleeping, I’m imagining.”

“Fate would change that very notion, and that’s just where our story begins.”

“Yaaay.”

“Shh!”

“Our story begins on the isle of Hogwarts on the first moon of autumn. But this wasn’t any full moon, no sir. The first full moon of autumn marked the young prince’s sixteenth birthday. Fifteen previous moons Scorpius spent celebrating with feasts aplenty and gifts sent from the entire island. In return, Scorpius and the rest of the royal family would hear stories from the island folk, and use their magic to help the sick and hungry.

“But as fate would have it, the prince wouldn’t just get the Malfoys’ magic in twelve moons time. For you see, Scorpius was bestowed the gift of the royal family’s magic with a burden to carry:

“If Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy didn’t wed by his seventeenth year, the Malfoys would lose their magic forever.”

“Oh _no_ …”

“You’ve literally heard this story a thousand times, I don’t—”

“What happens to the prince, Daddy?”

“The prince carried this weight on his shoulders with him through his years, always in search of the one to take his hand in marriage. His parents presented hopeful contenders over time, but Scorpius never batted an eye to the potential betrothed.

“For you see, the prince’s heart already belonged to another. He spent his days wishing and waiting for the sea to bring home his one true love.

“But, Fate needed a story to tell to little boys and girls who couldn’t sleep. Fate wouldn’t make it so easy for Scorpius to hold onto his magic, because as much as he loved the boy that was owned by the sea, the youngest Potter boy detested him equally that.

“Scorpius liked to blame fate, though it wasn’t the burden of the stars. For you see Albus was a Potter and a pirate; a Potter went with a Malfoy as well as a pirate did with a bath.

“But, back to the story at hand. At the very end of the feast in Scorpius’ name, fate paid a visit to Scorpius. It was a reminder in the wind with a chill down his back, telling him he had twelve more moons to marry his true love. Scorpius walked towards a shadowy corner of the village he was visiting, towards a group of children huddled around a stack of barrels.

“‘Would you look at that,’ A familiar voice called out from the shadows. Prince Scorpius could recognize that voice – the cocky, slightly intoxicated inflection he’d fallen in love with – anywhere. Captain Harry’s youngest son hid behind a barrel of rum, no doubt stealing some on his way. The prince watched as small Muggle children ran away with baskets of stolen goods, given to them by the pirate Albus. ‘What’s the heir of all the magic doing out here all alone?’

“Though his voice shook, the prince stood tall. ‘The first moon of autumn is sacred for the royal family. We’re out granting magical favors for the people of the isle. Even dirty pirate scum should know that much.’

“Laughter echoed from the shadows before the figure stepped out of the shadows. The pirate walked towards the prince, light on his feet as if he glided in his boots. ‘Dirty pirate scum? At least I’m not tucked away in a castle hoarding all the magic of the isle. What is it, Prince? Scared to actually share magic with a lowlife swashbuckler like me? Afraid the town would rebel against your prestigious name and outrageous taxation?’

“Prince Scorpius’ hands shook as guilt turned in his stomach. ‘My family has spent generations guarding magic and using it to help the Isle of Hogwarts thrive. How dare a dirty pirate speak to me as such!’

“‘Your family keeps the magic locked away instead of letting the people help themselves,’ Albus replied easily. ‘Meetings in the center of the island to cure the sick and hungry seem a bit pish-posh when the reason people are sick and hungry is the tax your family collects on them.’

“Prince Scorpius wished he suave and quick with words like the boy in front of him. He also wished he could convince his father to share some of their magic, but he would never tell the pirate that. Instead he pulled out his wand and pointed it just behind Albus. He watched, and though the pirate’s eyes grew wide, Albus stood his ground, fingers dancing on the sword at his side.

“‘What are you going to do, _your majesty_?’ the pirate shot an arrogant smirk towards the prince. ‘Curse me?’”

“Daddy, get to the good part.”

“I am, I am. Prince Scorpius took another step towards the pirate and watched the way Albus gripped the hilt of his sword.

“‘If you pull a sword on me I’ll magic it into a fish,’ Prince Scorpius warned. The Prince heard the pirate’s quiet chuckle and waved his wand, muttering one of the ancient spells he studied every day.

“He watched as a bolt of light flashed past the pirate’s head and towards a cart of vegetables. The magic lit up the pirate’s already brilliant green eyes, until he closed them. Prince Scorpius looked away from the handsome pirate. Where a rickety cart of a few carrots and potatoes sat a second ago, now stood a brand new carriage with a pile of luscious vegetables of every sort.

“‘Don’t steal those vegetables, pirate,’ the prince said. Prince Scorpius watched the Pirate’s expression spin from worry to surprise and joy. Albus’ fingers left the hilt of his sword, and before Prince Scorpius could say another word, the pirate walked over and kissed him.”

“Aw, so romantic.”

“Papa’s home!”

“Really. They were almost asleep.”

“Keep going, I want to know what happens next.”

“Now children, the prince was stunned by the pirate’s kiss. It was unknown to the pirate the way the Prince watched the Potter’s ship sail off every few days. How if the prince squinted from his tower, he could just make out the bright red flag emblazoned with a lion signaling the Potter’s ship sailing away from the Isle of Hogwarts. After a few days at sea, the Potters would sail back and bring fish and other stolen goods to the Isle.

“The pirate didn’t know how the prince waited by his window every night to make sure the pirate returned home safe. Didn’t know how much the prince wished he could stow away in the young pirate’s quarters and sail around the world hand in hand with the boy.

“The pirate didn’t know how much the Prince loved him.”

“In all fairness to the pirate, though, the pirate had a lot of other things going on and the prince wasn’t exactly vocal about his feelings.”

“Who’s telling the story here?”

“Right right, sorry love.”

“Of course, our story doesn’t end with just one kiss.

“It was a glorious kiss. Albus was calm and confident as he touched his palm to Prince Scorpius’ cheek. He pulled away after only a few seconds.  
  
“Prince Scorpius stared at Albus. He stared at the dopey, cocky smile that the pirate was giving him and forced himself not to smile back. ‘What did you do that for, Pirate?’

“‘It gets so lonely at sea with just my dad and brother. I need something to remember home by when we’re gone this year.’

“‘You’re to be at sea for a year this time?’ Prince Scorpius could feel his heart sink in his chest like the anchor of the Potter’s ship. He couldn’t focus on what Albus was saying as words fell from his mouth. Something about his father’s quest to find magical items? Scorpius didn’t understand and he had to act.

“‘Take me with you.’

“To say the least, the pirate was surprised right back. He quickly narrowed his eyes at the prince and laughed. ‘Is that some kind of joke? I don’t want to be arrested and hung for kidnapping the heir of magic.’

“‘I don’t want to be the heir of magic.’

“Scorpius felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders as he said the words aloud. ‘I don’t want to keep the magic away from the isle anymore. My family doesn’t need all that magic to run a kingdom.’

“The pirate stared at the prince for a moment, crossing his arms. ‘My father will put you to work. You won’t have servants. Your shoes will never be dry.’

“Prince Scorpius looked down to his feet. ‘I don’t care about dry shoes. I can use my magic for something good for once and help your father find his buried treasure.’

“The pirate laughed. ‘My father isn’t looking for buried treasure, you’ve heard too many fairy tales. We’re looking for—’ Albus leaned in and whispered, ‘horcruxes.’ He grinned madly, in the way only a pirate can.

“‘Surely magic would help your father,’ Scorpius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The prince watched the pirate’s expression change as he thought. ‘We’re leaving tonight.’ He looked out to the water, to where the sun was nearing the ocean’s horizon. ‘You can’t go back to the castle and you can’t say goodbye.’

“Prince Scorpius stood his ground. ‘You have me, now take me with you, Pirate.’”

“Aw, come on, finish the story.”

“They’re asleep.”

“I’ll wake them back up.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Tell me the dirty version then. What happens the first night in Albus’ chambers? Does Scorpius love Albus’ booty?”

“Oh my god, I want a divorce.”

“Aw, finish the story, Prince Scorpius. Please?”

“As brave as Scorpius felt following Albus to the docks, as fearless as it felt to drop his emerald robes on the wooden planks leading up to the S.S. Ginevra and shake Captain Potter’s hand, he still had a heavy heart as he stepped on to the ship and watched his home disappear behind the horizon.

“By way of carrier pigeons, Scorpius was able to let his mother know he was safe. She was sad and his father was furious, but every day that Scorpius got to wake up next to Albus was worth every angry letter from the king.

“Twelve full moons and one day later, Captain Potter performed a marriage ritual for the prince and the pirate. The day after, Scorpius woke for the first time in seventeen years and felt _alive_. His father never explained what losing some of the magic built up inside would feel like. He felt like he could breathe again and it was all thanks to Albus. In the days that followed, Captain Potter brought the ship back to the Isle of Hogwarts. His wife sent word that she’d given birth to a girl three moons prior, to be called Lily. Prince Scorpius visited his mum in the streets in front of the castle, introduced her to Albus, and took back to the sea with Albus the next night.

"The days passed, and every day he woke he could feel less of his family’s magic; he knew it was being spread through the Isle of Hogwarts and soon enough everyone would be able to do the things he could do. Even aboard the ship he watched as Albus practiced turning the sails with a wand.

"Scorpius knew he didn’t need to keep all of the magic of the isle anymore, because what he had with Albus was magic enough for him. So they lived at sea, the Prince and the Pirate, happily ever after.”

“I like being the pirate better. Prince Potter is so cliché.”

“Shh. You’ll wake them. They were wild today. It was like having a pair of pirates storming the yard.”

“Mmm, tell me all about it, Prince Scorpius.”

“Can’t believe I married dirty pirate scum.”

“I’m glad Prince Scorpius shared his magic with the island and married the dirty pirate scum so they could live happily ever after in a quiet suburb in Wales.”

“Me too, Pirate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to be because of a status by Akussa where I found out that 'scorbu' in french means 'scurvy'. Hence, pirate scorbus. Big thank yous go to Tammi for talking out some details of this story with me, and Kristin for giving this a quick beta for me. Also a thank you to Renee and Bianca for being wonderful cheerleaders and talking me into writing this.


End file.
